


Tears

by silversoul_snow



Series: 30 Days Of JJ Project (and GOT7) [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Concert, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jaebum crying at their Japan debut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversoul_snow/pseuds/silversoul_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since that day in JYP’s office, standing in front of six boys who would become his brothers for life, he made a promise to himself.</p><p>Or AKA Jaebum is too overwhelmed in their Japan debut and go on a memory trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Won't be posting for the next 2 days coz I'm going to Paris for Kcon. OMG BTS!

**Tears**

 

Ever since that day in JYP's office, standing in front of six boys who would become his brothers for life, he made a promise to himself.

Never to cry in front of his members, for as a leader, he had to be strong for them, to lead them fearlessly, to be the pillar that supported them at all times.

However, in front of thousands of faceless fans who were all united under one name, singing in a foreign language that had become familiar to them through practice, the promise was broken.

Looking at his members' glistening eyes, and Mark's tears, he couldn't help but be touched at how far the group of seven boys had come. From meeting in the practice room as trainees - three of them so far away from home and having to learn a new language, one of them joining the team late and having doubts on whether he would fit in, the maknae being too young to have to experience the hardships of an idol. And two of them have already experienced the taste of failure before.

And now here they were, touring the world, making girls scream at their presence. It was an overwhelming feeling.

They had come so far.

Unwilling to let the fans and his members see him cry, he turned away from them and covered his face with the towel around his neck.

An arm wrapped itself around his shoulders, and he was pulled into a hug. He would recognize that build anywhere. Contrary to what the other was trying to do, the tears followed even more. _He_ was the only one that he would willingly let _him_ see him cry.

While it is true that all members of GOT7 were close to each other, to the point where they had argued so much that they had now run out of things to fight over with, he and Jinyoung always had a _special_ bond with each other.

Those nights back in 2012, sharing a huge dorm together yet choosing to sleep with one another on the same bed, pouring out hopes, dreams, and fears to each other. They had been together for years. Maybe it was true, what the members usually joked about. About them being _fated_. It had all began at that on that stage in 2009.

Tying in JYPE's audition for first place, sticking to each other like glue as trainees, finally _finally_ debuting as JJ Project, starring in Dream High 2 together, going back to trainees again, and then debuting once more in the same group. It was no coincidence that they ended up together again. After all, neither wanted to leave the other behind.

Somehow, in the middle of his trip back down the memory lane, all his members had gathered around him. He could hear the concerned voices of the maknae line asking whether he was alright. It wasn't every day that the GOT7 members saw their leader cry.

A hand gently lifted his face up, and he found himself staring into familiar black eyes, as dark as the night sky. And those familiar eye wrinkles.

"We made it." Jinyoung smiled at him softly, nodding to the sea of lights behind them. He could only sniffle and smile tearfully, as Jackson, that kid, cooed over how manly the leader's tears were.

With them by his side, and Jinyoung, they would reach the stars.

"Yeah. We did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed - 09/05/2017


End file.
